


poetry hour

by Fool5W0rld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool5W0rld/pseuds/Fool5W0rld





	poetry hour

Many far stars in the stories of old  
You chase with a rare youthful immense hope  
Veiled and adorned in the finest of gold  
Praying that the result will not make you mope  
Naively, you give your endeavor your all  
Praying you get to achieve your small desires  
From mount Everest starts your tragic fall  
Your hope and dreams consumed by roaring fires  
Should have known it was a foul wretched trap  
Luck is scarce in this tarnished day and age  
A promise that was nothing but bullcrap  
Can’t help but to succumb to your heart’s rage  
In the foolish end it was your own fault  
Now you’re left with nothing but Gacha Salt


End file.
